Monsters in Men
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Kaiba found out about Shizuka's feelings for him. What will he do? How will he react? Will Shizuka get her feelings returned? ONESHOT.


**Hello guys! so here i am trying to do something new...well, sort of. Let me warn you guys...don't expect ANYTHING from this story. I was inspired by this song called "Love Love Love" by Of Monsters and Men. HAHA! GET IT?! it kinda goes with the title! I hope u guys would listen to the song while reading the story so that you can understand the mood. Anyways! ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: When you NO NO NO own yu-gi-oh! When you...don't own yu-gi-oh!**

TO SHIZUKA, SETO Kaiba is the most puzzling person she has ever met.

"Why do you always push people away?" Shizuka asked Kaiba as he was about to turn and head out the door. They were arguing again, or to maybe Kaiba they were. Shizuka was only trying to defend her point, that not many people act kind just to get something in return, like Kaiba had said earlier.

She had asked for Kaiba to land the blimp since Bakura was in a terrible state. Kaiba refused of course, but then he surprised everyone by providing care by his doctors. Hours later, while her brother Jonouchi was distracted, Shizuka decided to personally thank him, and that's when he asked her why she did what she wanted. She had told him because Bakura is a friend.

Yet Kaiba didn't think that was the case, "_And what do you expect in return?" _he had asked her. Shizuka shook her head, "_Nothing, only that he will be well and safe," _

_"You lie," _he had told her. And this is how they reached their argument.

"If only you opened your heart then maybe they're could be someone you'd deeply care about," Shizuka said nervously and she blushed.

At this, Kaiba narrowed his eyes, and then he laughed, a cruel, cruel laugh, "I can't believe this," he said, "Don't tell me your one of those girls!"

Shizuka blinked, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Those pathetic girls who fancy me," he said bitterly. Shizuka felt her heart quicken, like him? Was Kaiba full of it?( Me: Maybe, HA! Who am I kidding! YESH!)

He began to laugh again, and Shizuka bowed her head, and Kaiba leaned down and whispered, "What's this? You're not going to cry like those other girls, are you?" He was taunting her, trying to rip her heart into pieces.

Shizuka placed her fist over her chest, and clenched it, she then looked up at Kaiba and said softly, "You're not worth it," she then took a deep breath and walked away.

Once she reached the hallway, she ran to her room and didn't open the door to anyone.

#

"MAI," SHIZUKA TOLD MAI a few years later after that night, "I think I love someone, but…he's a very bad person,"

Mai, who was sitting on the sofa across from the kitchen table, were Shizuka sat doing her homework, looked up and said, "Well, there's always a monster in every man. I would now, hon. What did he do? Tell me what that jerk did."

Shizuka placed her pencil down, she couldn't' concentrate on algebra anymore, "He laughed at my feelings….and…made me feel foolish," she said sadly.

Mai raised an eyebrow, "So you confessed to him?" she asked, Shizuka shook her head, "No, he found out on his own, and laughed in my face. He did this a long time ago…but I can't stop thinking about him…"

"He's not worth it, sweetie," Mai said getting warmed up, "If a man ever scorns you, makes fun of your feelings…he's not worth it. You should move on…get over him."

Shizuka sighed and glanced up at the ceiling, "It's about time, should I?" she said.

Mai nodded, "of course, and besides, even if you don't find the right guy…That's ok…you don't really need a man by your side."

Shizuka lips formed a tiny smile, "You're right," she said, "This is why I admire you so much, Mai."

Mai smiled.

The next day, a boy confessed his feelings to Shizuka. Shizuka had no idea what to say, so she told him that she was glad that he liked her. Yet she couldn't like him…not the way like she likes Kaiba. She felt bad for the young man, because she knew exactly how he felt.

She cried on that very day.

# #

Every time Kaiba would come around with the gang(for a duel), Shizuka would purposely turn away, but she could feel his icy, blue eyes staring upon her.

What was he playing at? Was he waiting for a moment to mock her again? Or does he know that she's trying….her best to forget him? How could she forget? When he sees him every time she wakes up and looks in the mirror. Or when she walks down the streets and hopes to bump into him?

If only Shizuka could rip the part of her heart that cared for him, she would. Sometimes she wished she wasn't born with emotions…maybe that way…her life will be easier.

His eyes were upon her again, Shizuka decided to head home.

# !#

SHIZUKA IS NOW A GROWN young woman, she was heading home after a long shift at work. She works as a kindergarten teacher, she loved the kids and kids loved her. She was happy, she was happy with her life.

Shizuka turned to a corner, and when she did, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," Shizuka said nervously. She heard a low chuckle, "Well, well, well," Kaiba said, "If it isn't the mutt's sister…"

Shizuka's face became expressionless, "Excuse me," she said yet again, but this time, in a monotone voice, "I'm in a hurry,"

Kaiba held her upper arm, "Where did that pathetic love struck girl go?" he asked.

At this, Shizuka stood still, and then she turned, looked up at him and smiled, "She grew up, and moved on," she said cheerfully.

Kaiba's eyes widened for a second, he smirked, and then leaned down, to face Shizuka, "Oh really?" he said sarcastically, "Then how come the eyes of this woman sparkle the same way like the girl did a few years ago?"

It was Shizuka's turn to look surprised, "What do you…?"

Before Shizuka could finish her sentence, Kaiba kissed her and he walked away, before Shizuka could ask what he meant by that.

Maybe…could he? Shizuka shook her head; Kaiba could never see her that way. He just couldn't, and he never will.

Just like she hasn't for the past few years.

Shizuka wiped her lips with her fingers, trying to wipe off that emotionless gesture. She stood for a few moments pondering on what just happened. She checked her heart…was it beating fast? No, she was fine. She didn't feel anything. She could bet that he didn't either.

Shizuka then decided to head on home.

Mai was right, in every man, there is a monster.

**I know right, What the fuck? Yeah, this story was very difficult to write because it was WAY too dramatic. but i wrote it because i knew o would regret it if i didn't. Anyways! Read n' review! **


End file.
